Another Day
by Boba Tea Freak
Summary: Kel's decided to have another go at finding friends, and she chooses Sky High as a place to look. Will-bashing early on. Eventual Warren OFC.
1. Chapter 1

**Another Day  
**Erin Colleen

**Chapter One**

Another day and I was so tired. I had been out sick all last week, not even able to show up for the first day of my new, and hopefully improved school.

As I walked onto campus, I saw a few kids standing around idlely. I was just arriveing, late, and lunch was about to start.

"Hey there, freshman. What are you doing out early?" A couple boys near me had obviously noticed my presence. No luck for me, here.

"If I'm early, that must mean you two are as well?" I was being a smart-ass, I know. I couldn't help adding a smirk at their annoyed expressions.

"Hey, girlie, he asked you a question." The fatter boy sat more attentively on the low wall, trying to seem intimidateing.

"Yes, and I happened to respond to him. Didn't you notice?" I made myself sound young and surprised, my smart-alecness more stubtly done.

The two girls they were with had also noticed my sudden appearance, and weren't takeing to it well.

A slim girl with dark hair walked up to me with a bossy air and stopped only a couple feet from me.

"I don't think you _understand_." The girl before me said this like I was slow, or something. Her hair flipping was already annoying, and none of these people seemed to care what I was actually doing here.

"I understand _completely_." My tone was condensing and my smile patronizing. I didn't like them, and for that, their lives would now be hell-fire and brimestone.

I grinned at the small group brightly, causeing them all to stare at me uncertainly. What can I say, my expression was supposed to be menacing. I took a moment to look around the courtyard-ish area we stood in. Innocent bystanders were not permitted, they could easily turn into witnesses.

When I had acertained no one was observing me, or close enough to be injured, I used my powers to move the people who had been so rude and uncareing to me.

I heard the girls scream, and the cursing of the boys. This was a simple thing for me, moveing only four people to another dimension. The one I had chosen had monstrous things crawling around us, flames everywhere, and pits releasing poisonous vapors. It wasn't Hell exactly, more like a preliminary level designed to scare mortals so badly that they straightened up. Hell was becoming over populated, and this was an effort to help the over-flow of low-offenders aviod landing themselves in the lower pits, at least.

I wasn't going to allow these kids to be harmed, though they could feel the heat and the picture itself was just plain scary. They had stopped screaming though, finally. Now, they were just stareing at their surrounding in horrified awe.

"I see you all are enjoying your time in Hell?" I sounded courtous and pleasant. I even went so far as to giggle at their expressions.

They were stareing at me, trying to take in what they were seeing, but haveing a difficult time of it. I guess I was something to look at here. I occassionally had different forms in some of the places I went, to allow my body to be unaffected by my traveling and able to hold my powers.

"What the fuck are you!" I stared at the lanky boy who had just shouted an obscentity at me. Well, this one wasn't responding well . . . yet.

"I'm a girl." I turned a confused expression twards him. "Duh."

"I don't **think** so! No _girl_ looks like you, or could send us to freaking **hell**!"

"So you're not enjoying your stay?" I shrugged indifferently. "It's just a little preview, is all."

The whole group seemed confused by my words.

"A preview. Cause if you all keep going on as you are . . .", I was closing in on them now as they all huddled into a patheic pile, barely standing on shakeing legs, ". . you'll be going a little deeper than this, I assure you."

As I said this, the scenery changed. We all heard the screams, saw the little creatures pulling the souls deeper into the crevases, smelt the sulfer oozing from cracks in the ground.

I had decided earlier to give them a real show. I could sense the evil from the dark haired girl. That one held a malicious personality, one could almost see the dark, purtid aura. The others however, may just respond well to this little farce. If I could shock them all enough.

"Welcome all, to the First Circle of Hell." I splayed my hands before me, into the vastness of the desolute plane we stood on.

"I can't believe this . . . we shouldn't be here." This came from the snobish black girl and I could see the little lines of tears on her face. One down, three to go.

"Oh, of course you shouldn't." I touched the girls hands in a comforting gesture before leaning into the huddle the two boys made. I finished my thought in a whisper, "You haven't died, yet."

This caused the fat boy to shudder, and the tall, brown haired girl whimpered. I grinned a demonic smile, showing glinting teeth and extended canines. My slitted pupils were a harsh contrast in my usually round, soft eyes. In the mortal's world, I was actually quite plain untill I smiled.

I wanted to finish my show-and-tell of their possible future destination, it was damned hot here!

"Well, if you all are done gawking, I can take you back?" Vast relief. Heh, hate to ruin it. "Course, you only have the rest of your lives. You may find yourselves back here on your own in a mere 30-so years."

"No!" "Please, no!" "I'm not comeing back here!" "What do you mean!"

Shocked comments and lamentations from all of them. The evil girl started crying. Watching their expressions, I loved my life. I wasn't happy to harm their psyche's, I was just proud to see determination in three of the four kids.

I could use this to their advantage.

"Weeeeell, you all are evil and cruel, right?" I asked them sounding like I was considering this myself.

Silence. I continued with them watching me, waiting to see where I was going with this. "All people die, and the cruel and evil ones end up here, in Hell."

We were all suddenly back in their time, their demension. I again looked like a regular girl with my black bookbag over one shoulder, clad in a blue hoodie and my worn hiking boots.

I figured these kids had had enough "demonic influence". They'd choose their paths from here, on their own. Besides, I was almost late for my meeting with some Coach Boomer-guy for power placement.

"If you don't want to end up there, I advise you not to do anything that would warrant another trip." Everyone was looking at me. The boys and girls, all looked ready to passout. "Cause next time, I wont bring you back."

With that said and done, I walked off in the direction I supposed the gym to be. I knew these kids weren't my responsibility, and I'd treat that as such. Least, now that I'd done what I could to 'help' them. All in a day's work.

OoOoOo  
This just randomly came out onto my keyboard through my fingers. It _is_ the first year of highschool for Will & Co., and Warren also. And NO, I 'm not into Satanand whatever else. I've never even done the research for the different circles and all that jazz. I got the idea for the crawlies from Constantine. Oh, the kids sent to hell _are_ from the movie, though I've only seen it once, a month ago. It's like, Gwen and that multiplier girl, Lash and the speedy guy. I thought people might get confused since I don't use any names. Sry. :D

Erin


	2. Chapter 2

**Another Day  
**Erin Colleen

**Chapter Two**

I wasn't late for my power placement-thing, thank . . . something other than God? I knew he didn't really care if mortals said stuff like that, but I didn't want anything else on my detailed record to count against me. I didn't like extreme heat, for one thing, and I didn't want my soul to experience eternal suffering, for another thing. Go figure.

I'd just spoken with the the main authority figure, Principal Powers, and we'd decided that I'd be allowed an all day tutoring session of sorts. I wasn't here to become a super hero, and no way was I ever going to 'support' someone like the snobby little kids I'd encountered in the courtyard.

I'd achieved special treatment by telling the principal what I'd done to the pack of students running her campus, already. She was quite adamant that I never do it again, but knew she had no real way of stopping me. Limiting my exposure to my fellow students seemed the best remedy.

Truthfully, I was only attending this school because I knew I wouldn't do well going to another highschool for regular kids. I was a regular child growing up, but that wasn't the case now. Other than that . . . I was here, secretly, hopeing to find friends who wouldn't freak-out knowing that I was 'different'. Loseing friends to something I couldn't control was heart-breaking for me. _Super Hero School_ seemed a likely place to try.

"Are you new here?" I looked up to see a redhead speaking to me from the next table. She was sitting with some other kids in her grade, and it seemed she was being excluded from the current diccussion.

"I haven't seen you before, and you seemed alone, so I thought I'd say 'hi'." Red continued to watch my face for a glimpse of emotion before her eyes darted out the cafateria windows.

Silence.

I didn't know what to do, really. I was takeing a shine to her, already, but I couldn't read her intentions. Suddenly, I felt a need for ice comeing from her. So, I reacted.

The two of us were now atop a glacier in my old home of Alaska. This girl was astonished and clasped her hands together in confusion. She looked adorable and I laughed at the picture before me. This brought her attention to me for a moment before she whirled to take in the fields of ice around us.

"This is amazing! Did you do this?" She asked me while looking at the depths of blue in the ice at her feet.

"No. Centuries of inconstant cold weather did, actually. I'm not that powerful." I was being sarcastic, but my retort had her looking at me uncertainly. I decided to take mercy on her and stop my usual play short. "I knew you would be a good person to me, and I felt your desire for ice, so I brought us . . . here." I stuck a hand out to her.

"I'm Kel." She was axious, but took my hand without hesitation anyway.

"Hi, I'm Layla." I dropped her hand after one shake, not wanting her to become more uncomfortable. She was still looking about, takeing in everything. I was becoming curious.

"Why did you want ice so badly?"

"Wh-what? What do you mean?" I could hear the startlment in her vioce.

"I can kinda sense what people need. It's weird, I know." Humans hated being seen as vulnerable, so me knowing something this important about them naturally made them uncormfortable.

Eventually, Layla told me the reason behind being an ice junkie, and why she kept it to herself.

"So, you grow things, and in doing so you always hear the vioces of plant life and feel the presence in your mind?" This was rather interesting. It remined me of the psycological diseases where people feel there are others besides themselves in their heads. Maybe she'd crack one day? Though, my Little Red here didn't seem the type to go on a killing rampage or seek world domination. Her breakdown might not be too interesting.

"Exactly. It's hard, sometimes, keeping it separate in my head, ya know?" No, I didn't really. But Layla continued happily explaining her troubled life to me, a complete stranger. "I like the ice because not many things grow here. So the vioces are quieter, and I can shut them out of my mind. At least for awhile."

"This is like an emotional vacation for you, then?"

"Yep. It's really peacful here, too. Um, where are we, exactly?"

I could tell Layla was just now wondering, being too caught up in the moment earlier to think about the sudden displacement.

"We're in Alaska. I used to live about a day from here. Humans aren't allowed on this glacier because it's too big to be toured safely, so no one will bother us here." It wasn't my favorite place in Alaska, but it was nice and had suited the need I'd felt from her at the time.

"Wow! I've never been to Alaska. Well, I've never been to a lot of places. But this is so neat! I bet you do this all the time." Layla was absolutly gushing. She was so happy to be here without the minds of plants. It was odd, the difference in her countanance from before, and now. She seemed much more confident.

"I love it here. I'd love to go to places like this for vacations and stuff, but no one would want to go with me. In fact, they'd probably wonder why _I'd_ want to."

My ears were beginning to heat up with all her talking.It'd been awhile since I'd just let someone talk to me about themselves.I knew she needed it, though.

"My friend Will wanted to go on a road trip last summer and suggested a forest in Vermont. And every time we would learn about a place in school when we were young, like the rain forest or the red wood forests, Will would comment to me how much he thought I'd enjoy it there with all the plants and things to grow."

I made a note to investigate this Will-person when we got back to Sky High. This was obviously a guy she wanted, but he didn't seem to understand Red's wants or needs. Bummer, that a kewl person like her would choose an idiot.

"I don't think he'd really understand me, even if I tried to explain it to him. He thinks I love all plants. And I do, I just like the absense of them too, sometimes, ya know?"

Ah, so, this kid would be too closed-minded to really get it? Double damn. This girl needed a new boyfriend. She was so accepting of things and open with people. She deserved someone who'd be the same with her.

"It's not like I could really tell him, though. Heeh, I can't even tell him that I like him as more than a friend! How could I tell him that I sometimes like being in places that have no living things in them? He wont understand. He'd probably think I'm a horrible person, if I ever told him . . ."

Okay, her depression over this was becoming obvious. I had to put a stop, or a hold on this thing. Keep it out of her mind.

"Layla, I understand. I like to be around nothing that can even make noises, sometimes. I wouldn't be able to handle vioces and stuff **all** the time as you do. I admire your honesty about it, too." Layla smiled at this, radiant and glowing, she accepted my compliments.

"Thanks, Kel. I'm glad you understand my feelings. I hope someday Will—"

"I hope he'll understand if you choose to tell him, too. Though people don't need to know everything about you, so don't feel like he has to know. You're a sensitive person, and I think you deserve to take time off fromothers. Be they human _or_ plant." I was smirking by the end of my tirade, even though it went on in my head to cover what a moron this guy would be to not understand her uniquness. Red seemed content to sigh dreamily and watch the sunlight play on the snow-topped peaks surounding the deep valley we were resting in.

"We should head back, Red. You still have classes, right?"

"Red?" Layla asked me as her delicate brow furrowed.

I only smiled at her and told her to get ready for people to be around again. She took a deep breath and smiled, ready.

OoOoOo  
Kel in not into Layla in **that** way, thanks.And she's not always so mean, just that 'new girl facade', kinda thing.:DThere's more Will bashing, but he didn't have anyone tellin him whatfor in the movie. Here, he does. :P lol.


	3. Chapter 3

**Another Day  
**Erin Colleen

**Chapter Three**

As quickly as we had left, we were back. Everything was the same, but it was still a shock of senery for Layla and she reeled back falling off her lunch bench and onto the floor.

"Layla!"

A lanky, brown-haired kid aproached me as I was helping Little Red from where I'd gotten her off the floor. He went to take Layla's arm from where I held it, and I simply raised an eyebrow at him.

"Problem, kid?"

"Um . . ." This guy seemed to lack intellegence, and I knew, just _knew_ this was my new friends' crush.

"Damn, Red. You sure know how to pick 'em, huh?" I turned my head to stare down at Layla who was still getting her bereings and wasn't quite following my train of thought. Oh, well. Not suprising, she had to have felt the shift after so long in the cool-aired valley.

"Um—"

"Yes, boy. I know you can say 'um', but can ya say anything **intellegent**?" I was being mean to him out of frustration. I was annoyed that every girl I'd ever met chose badly in a mate.

I heard a chuckle and looked over the annoyingly stupid kid's shoulder to see the one who found amusement in my deprivation. I almost drooled, right then and there. I only gave him my raised eyebrow and intent stare, not letting any siliva leak out of my mouth. I am soo good!

"I wouldn't try to find anything interesting comeing from Stronghold. He's not too bright." His vioce was low and smooth, confident.

This guy had an amazing body, tall and his eyes were **so** deep. OMG, he has a smirk, too. Damn, don't do it again! I'm about to faint. Layla needed to get it together so she could catch me. Wow.

"Hey, I'm standing _right here_!" Will's outburst broke my trance.

"Right. And since you are, we wont." With that I steered a recovering Layla to a seat at my table from earlier. She was sure takeing her sweet time getting readjusted.

"Hey! Wait, a second! Layla's **my** friend. **I** can take care of her." Will almost shouted at me in confused outrage while takeing a hold of my arm and wrenching me away from a now seated Layla.

I'd felt him closing in on me, but hadn't thought this guy would get violent. Maybe he hadn't meant to turn me so hard, but I went sprawling anyways. There were gasps heard from everywhere in the lunch room as I hit the floor. Obviously, no one else had expected him to get rough, either.

When I turned to look up at Will in shock, I saw the dark,long hairedguy from earlier comeing up behind him. Layla had rushed to my side after realising what'd happened and was kneeling next to me.

My hero didn't say anything to anyone as he grasped Will's collar and easily tossed him away, subsiquently into a wall, forcefully removing him from his path. His tall frame bent as he ignored Layla, pulling me to my feet. After grabbing my black bookbag from my table, my tall protector pulled me behind him on our way to the exit.

Even after we'd exited I could hear my Little Red yelling her lungs out at her guy for his brash treatment of her fellow female. Aww, I felt special, she was cussing him out for me. Well, more like over me. Still.

------  
Mr. Knight was almost in flames he was so pissed. I wasn't sure why he was so ticked about some guy pushing some girl he didn't know, but it was obvious he was raging inside.

I took his hand from mine and held his arm to my side, instead. Giving it a light squeeze, I paused with him as he stopped suddenly. He took my hand from where it rested on his bicep and gently felt along my arm for injury.

"It hurts, but it'll heal. Bruised, nothing worse." I tried to make my vioce reassuring.

"He used his super strength to try takeing that girl from you. That's low, even for a Stronghold." My knight in shining armor seemed mad still.

I took My Knight's hand in both of mine and massaged it, focusing on the taunt muscles in his palm.

"I don't like you tense and worrying. Relaxed and confidant is much more attractive." I was playing on my ability to physically put people at ease, but playful words might help, too.

I'm not sure it worked because he didn't say anything else to me. He simply put his hand on my back and propelled me into a classroom and dropped our stuff into the last aisle near the back.

After pushing me lightly into a desk he took the one right behind mine, the last seat in the farthest corner of the room. Hm, isolate much?

We sat for a few minutes before I turned to look at him. He was reclining his tall frame in his chair, fingers curling over the edges of the connected desk, eyes almost shut. He looked lazy, and it was hot.

"When does your class start?"

There was a long pause before he actually opened his mouth.

"Fifteen minutes."

Good, I could do something productive in that ammount of time. Wahaha.

I stood and moved behind him, just placeing my hands onto his shoulders. He was tense, and I wasn't sure if he would be okay with this at first. Better to approach people unused to touch slowly, gently.

A minute or two and he'd relaxed under my still hands. Maybe it was the heat from my palms had finally permeated his leather jacket? I didn't think that was a problem, cause he was really warm himself. Geeze, wasn't Mr. Inferno hot in those layers? Frickin heat generator, this guy.

I massaged people all the time. It was my job in this world, but I douted this guy would welcome me kneading his muscles right now. He probably never relaxed in school. I could feel the tension in his shoulders through the leather, and that was saying something.

As we both got used to eachother, I ran my hands over the jacket covering my current, skittish client. I thought of a funny question and knew I'd be leaving him to his class, soon. Leaving on a good note would be . . . good.

"Do you always wear a cow carcass?" I asked in a plain vioce.

"Carcass implies it still being in its original shape." I couldn't get anything out of this guy.

"Okay. Do you like wearing a battered, _reshaped_ cow carcass?" I found myself eager for his retort, but he was quiet for a moment before answering.

"Yes."

"I hope you didn't have to think hard for that one." I was slightly disappointed by the unimaginative answer.

"Didn't like it?" He finally sounded amused. Yay.

"Meh. Rather blaze, actually." I waited for an answer, but received no response.

"I thought you weren't boreing." I was whinning, now, and he sighed.

"Do you want me to relax, or not? Cause it's kinda hard with you yacking at me." He sounded exasperated.

" . . . better than yacking **on** you." I muttered at his scolding.

This got an instant response and he barked out a laugh before he was able to stop himself. I was quiet after that, but smileing anyways.

By the time the bell rang I was gathering my things before walking twards the exit, again. Before I'd gone far, my odd rescuer stopped me.

"My name's Warren." His vioce was low and relaxed.

"I'm Kel." I turned slightly and spoke softly. Then, without another word or glance, I was out the door and off to nowhere.

The part where I put the lines in the story till the end hereis thesection I'm thinking of replaceing or just deleting. Kinda a reminder to myself to think about it.  
-----

OoOoOo  
The place in the story, nearish the end, where I put the lines is the section I'm thinking of rewriting, or just deleting. I don't think the interaction is believeable. Well, I've gotten away with it, but I don't think a girl who sends ppls to Hell for a visit would be doin that. Any ideas?


End file.
